


Big Bad.. Sister?

by aForgottenWeasley



Series: When Worlds Collide [3]
Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: But They're More Background Characters Than Anything, Family, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Suicide, There are other characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 07:18:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11031318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aForgottenWeasley/pseuds/aForgottenWeasley
Summary: When Darcy gets some heartbreaking news, she heads back home to grieve with her family. Then with a little help from her little sister's friend, truths are uncovered and Darcy will not let those responsible for her little sister's death get away without knowing what they'd done. Th1rteen R3asons Why AU.





	Big Bad.. Sister?

**Author's Note:**

> MAJOR SPOILERS FOR TH1RTEEN R3ASONS WHY! Rape and suicide is mentioned, so if you're uncomfortable with that I suggest you not read this.

Being Queen of the Lab, or Lab Manager as her ID would say, comes with some perks. The main one being a standing invite to all professional and personal Stark parties. But while it's Tony or Pepper who plan the extravagant parties, it's Darcy who plans the after parties for those who live in the Tower where it gives everyone a chance to wind down before heading off to bed.

So it's just an average night, after one of Stark's last minute parties, that Darcy gets the worse phone call of her life.

**.xXx.**

Thor and Jane have decided to call it a night, they being the first two to head off to their own living quarters and are quickly followed by Bruce whose had a long couple of days in his lab. Clint's laying across the sofa with his head in Pepper's lap and socked feet settled across Natasha's lap, and Darcy is joined by Tony and Steve as she mixes up one last batch of margaritas before closing down the bar.

"Wait, wait, wait. Let me get this straight," she laughs. Darcy pours the slushy goodness into four salt-rimmed glasses, she then keeping one for herself, sliding two to the men seated across from her, and grabbing up the last one to walk over to Natasha. "You barged into some random woman's apartment, stomped into the bathroom where said woman was showering, and threw her over your shoulder before blasting a hole in her wall and flying away?"

Steve snorts and Tony rolls his eyes. "In my defense, the alarms were blaring. The building was about to collapse and she was shaving her legs!"

"She was naked, Tony! Big no-no. Big no-no." Natasha smirks as she takes a sip of her margarita and Pepper laughs into her hand as to not disturb the dozing Clint, Darcy then leisurely walking back towards the bar. "For a genius, you're kind of really stupid, Stark."

"Hey!"

Darcy's phone rings from where it lays on the bar top and Steve quickly glances at it. "It's your mother," he says while sliding it towards Darcy.

She beams as she sips her own margarita, she picking up the device and happily accepting the call before placing the device to her ear. "Hello, Mother O'Mine," she chirps. "What are you-" Her voice cuts out, smile slowly fading. The cold glass slips from her hand and shatters at her feet, and then, "What? What did you just say?"

Darcy seems to be staring, but not seeing and doesn't notice everyone around her go on instant alert. Steve and Tony are tense, standing from their bar stool and ready for whatever Darcy tells them. Clint and Natasha are both on their feet as well, staring at Darcy to hear what's going on as Pepper moves around until she's kneeling on the sofa and watching everything unfold.

They all watch as Darcy's expression crumples, tears trailing down her cheeks as she slowly shakes her head back and forth. "No." Her voice cracks and then she's choking down a sob. "No, no, no," she cries. "She wouldn't- Hannah wouldn't do that, Mom! Y-you're wrong."

Darcy listens to whatever is being said on the other end of the phone call before the phone slips from her hand. Clint, Pepper and Natasha have joined Steve and Tony by the bar, and they sadly watch on as Darcy's body is immediately wracked with sobs. She stumbles back into the counter, her knees finally giving as she crumples to the floor.

Steve is immediately by her side, he sitting beside Darcy and pulling her into his chest as she continues to cry and he rocks her back and forth. He looks at his teammates with a worried expression, only to see it mirrored back at him from each and every single one of them.

No one says anything as they choose to let her process whatever's just been said and when her cries eventually taper off, Steve smooths a hand over her hair before pressing a kiss to her temple. "What happened?" He murmurs.

Darcy keens and Steve instinctively holds her tighter to him. Whatever everyone had been thinking that possibly might have happened, it wasn't what came out of Darcy's mouth next.

"M-my little sister k-killed herself."

* * *

After Darcy's heartbreaking confession, Tony was quick to grant Darcy the use of his private jet and Pepper wholeheartedly agreed. Jane, who had been called from her private rooms upon Darcy's breakdown, explained to everyone about Darcy's baby sister and her reason for not talking much about her (anyone who knew of/were close with the Avengers had a target on their back and Darcy didn't want that for her sister). And since Darcy was still too distraught, Steve took care of their things and planned for the two of them to fly out where Darcy's parents currently lived.

Then on the plane ride over, Darcy practically sat in Steve's lap the entire time and told him all about her half sister who should have been a Junior in high school.

Upon arriving to the address her step-father had texted her, Darcy and Steve greeted her grieving parents. There was brief recognition of who Steve truly is when he offered his condolences to Mr. and Mrs. Baker, but then that took the backseat as mother and step-father embraced their distraught daughter.

The rest of the night had been spent fairly quietly and Steve took it upon himself to order in food for the family. Then the next day found Steve supporting Mrs. Baker as she made arrangements for her baby's burial while Mr. Baker and Darcy intercepted guests who were stopping by to offer their condolences and trays of food.

**.xXx.**

Darcy grips tighter to Steve's hand as she watches dirt fill her sister's grave, her heart aching at the fact that only four people were in attendance as they said their final goodbyes. Tears stream down her face as the dirt is packed in and the small grave marker is stuck into the ground.

_H. Baker_ is all the marker says, along with her date of birth and date of death. Nothing else.

Steve clears his throat. "Um. Tony Stark made a call," he says to the family. "Darcy is a dear friend and he wanted to do something for the family. With just a few words he was able to find the order for Hannah's headstone and put a rush on it. It'll be in place by the end of the week rather than a few months."

Mrs. Baker blinks tearful eyes at Steve and gulps. "Thank you." She offers him a sad smile. "And thank Mr. Stark for us as well, will you?"

"Yes, ma'am."

Darcy sniffles. "Tony's a goober. Remind me to bake him all the chocolate cake he wants when we're home."

Steve grins at her. "Sure thing, sweetheart." He releases her hand in favor of wrapping his arm around her shoulders, he then pulling her into his side before pressing a kiss to the top of her head.

The cemetery is eerily quiet as the foursome stare down at the freshly covered grave, it taking them another half hour before they're able to depart.

Back at the Baker home is pure agony and Darcy finds it hard to keep her emotions in check. Everything is too quiet, locals who didn't attend the brief services are constantly showing up to offer more condolences, and no one has no answers as to why Hannah did what she did. The little sister Darcy had known was not suicidal, so she wants to know what was bad enough that pushed Hannah over the edge.

* * *

After another two days of scouring Hannah's room for any answers and watching her parents attempt to keep themselves together while Steve helplessly watched on, Darcy finally gets what she'd been looking for.

Her step-father and Steve are idly talking about Steve's past before the serum while her mother pulls together something for lunch. Darcy's listening with one ear to the stories from her boyfriend that she's heard before when the doorbell rings and she jumps up to answer without having to be told.

On the other side of the door stands a teenager. A hispanic teenager dressed in a white tee beneath a leather jacket, jeans tucked into a pair of boots and hair slicked back. The boy before her has sad eyes, but they show brief shock when Darcy answers the door.

"You're the sister," he blurts. Lips then twitch into a sad, sheepish smile.

Darcy's brow furrows. "Who are you?"

"Oh. Uh, I'm Tony. I'm a friend-" the smile fades, " **w** **as** a friend of Hannah's."

This time it's Darcy who smiles sadly. "Darcy," she introduces herself. "But I'm guessing you already knew that."

"Yeah. Hannah mentioned you a couple times before. Said we'd get along for our love of music. " He tucks his hands away in his pockets, his gaze darting over Darcy's shoulder before settling back on her. "Uh, listen," he then says. "I'm sorry about not being there for the burial. I tried, I did, but I just couldn't make myself drive out there. Hannah-"

"It's fine. It's hard." Darcy shrugs.

Tony's jaw clenches. "Yeah."

His gaze darts over her shoulder once more and Darcy opens the door wider. "Did you- did you want to come in? I'd like to talk to one of Hannah's friends."

"No." He takes a step back. "I was just here to check in on Mr. and Mrs. Baker, but since you're here I'm guessing they're okay."

"Oh." Her shoulders drop. "They're.. getting there. Thanks for dropping in on them. I'm sure they'd appreciate it. I know I do."

"Yeah." Tony falls silent and Darcy just stands there, wondering if it'd be polite to just send him on his way now. "Listen," he finally says and Darcy startles. "I know this is random and that you don't know me, but will you take a drive with me?"

"Excuse me?" Light brown eyes stare pleadingly at her and Darcy gulps. Tony doesn't say anything more, but something about the way he's looking straight at her makes her want to agree. "Please. It's important."

That's all that she needs to hear before she's reaching back and grabbing her jacket from a hook. "I'm going out! I'll be back shortly," she calls out. She quickly slips her feet into a pair of shoes, smiling tightly at Steve who meets her by the door.

"Everything okay?"

"Fine, Steve," she assures him. "I, uh, I met a friend of my sister's." She gestures to the still opened door and Steve stares at a clearly awestruck Tony. "He wants to talk and I need some fresh air, so we're going for a drive."

"You sure that's a good idea?"

"Yes, Steve. Trust me." She reaches up from the tips of her toes to plant a chaste kiss to his lips. "Don't eat all the food." Darcy's quickly out the door, walking side-by-side with Tony towards a shiny red mustang that would probably make Stark eager to get his hands on it.

"Was that-"

"Yep."

"And you're dating-"

"Yep."

Tony whistles appreciatively. "Hannah did not tell me you were this cool."

Darcy grins. "Hannah didn't know. Just knowing an Avenger puts a target on one's back. If I had let Hannah into this part of my life, she'd be up for grabs in the eyes of all their enemies. Then again," she sighs as she climbs into the passenger seat of the mustang, "if I had let her into more of life, she'd probably still be alive."

Tony hesitates as he situates himself behind the steering wheel. "Yeah. Maybe."

The engine starts with clean rumble and Tony just drives.

**.xXx.**

After a short ten minute drive around town, Tony drives up and parks by the ledge of a cliff overlooking the town. For a moment neither of them say a word, choosing to just stare out the windshield.

Eventually, Tony sighs and angles himself towards Darcy who's already looking at him. "I didn't know Hannah as well as some others did, but our friendship started when she complicated my car."

"I taught her most of what she knew," Darcy murmurs. "We had good taste."

Tony huffs a small laugh, but doesn't deny her words. His right arm is resting against the back of his seat and his left hand rests atop the steering wheel where his thumb is tapping out a random rhythm. He opens his mouth to say something, but lets it close without a word and Darcy raises an eyebrow at him in wonder.

He's obviously nervous about something and Darcy's more than intrigued now. Just what did this kid know?

"Look. I'll just say it," he finally blurts. "Hannah.. she trusted me with some secrets. I didn't- I'm not sure why she chose me, but she did and these secrets," he gulps, "I'm not sure I can hold onto them for her. I don't think it's right."

"What did she-"

"There are rules." Darcy shuts right up, surprised. "Hannah left a set a rules to abide by, but Darcy.. I need to tell someone."

There's so much anguish in the teen's eyes that Darcy's heart starts to beat double. "Tell me."

Tony stares at her before he gives a terse nod, he then turning the key in the ignition just so that the radio turns on. Hesitantly reaching towards the radio controls, Darcy frowns as he clicks the 'play' button.

_"Hey, it's Hannah. Hannah Baker."_ Darcy gasps, eyes instantly filling with tears at the sound of her baby sister's voice. _"That's right. Don't adjust your...whatever device you're hearing this on. It's me, live and in stereo. No return engagements, no encore, and this time absolutely no requests. Get a snack. Settle in. Because I'm about to tell you the story of my life. More specifically,_ _ **why my life ended**_ _."_

Darcy reaches forward and stops the tape. "W-why do you have this?" She cries.

"Like I said. Hannah trusted me with some secrets."

"Don't you mean her suicide note?!"

Tony shakes his head. "It's.. more than that," he explains. "Just finish listening to the first tape," he tells Darcy. "Hannah explains some things and you need to hear it before you decide to turn these over to the Police. Trust me, I've thought about it, but Hannah didn't want that. Not yet, at least."

Darcy stares at Tony in disbelief, but then her curiosity gets the best of her. Getting herself back under control, Darcy hits play once more.

_"And if you're listening to this tape. You're one of the reasons_ _**why** _ _. I'm not saying which tape brings you into the story. But fear not, if you received this lovely little box, you're name will pop up. I promise."_

Darcy hits stop. "Jesus. She really thought this through, didn't she?"

"Yeah."

"And since you have these tapes, I take it you're one of the reasons?"

Tony glances at Darcy and sees the anger clear as day staring back at him. He shakes his head. "Keep listening."

_"Anyway the rules here are pretty simple. There are only two. Rule number one: "You listen." Rule number two: "You pass it on." Hopefully, neither one will be easy. It's not supposed to be easy otherwise I would've emailed you a mp3. When you're done listening to all 13 sides, because there are 13 sides to every story, rewind the tapes, put them back in the box, and pass them on to the next person. Oh, and the box of tapes should have included a map. I'll be mentioning several spots around our beloved city. I can't force you to visit them, but if you'd like a little more insight, head for the stars. Or, you know, just throw the map away and I'll never know. Or will I?_

_"You see.. in case you're tempted to break the rules, understand I did make a copy of these tapes and I left them with a trusted individual, who, if this package doesn't make it through all of you, will release those copies in a very public manner. This was not a spur of the moment decision. Do not take me for granted. Not again. Do what I say, not more, not less. You're being watched."_

This time it's Tony who stops the tape and waits for Darcy to say something. When she does, she meets his gaze beforehand and he sees understanding there. "You're the trusted individual," she mumbles sadly. "There's another set of tapes out there, isn't there?"

Tony nods. "Yes. I believe the tapes are currently in possession of person number three. These kids are scared and are doing exactly what Hannah wanted."

Darcy rights herself in the seat, sinking down a little as she pinches the bridge of her nose. "What the hell could have been so bad that Hannah decided slitting her wrists was the only escape? I'm her sister!" She finally explodes, pushing herself upright and eyes blazing as she glares at the scenery in front of them. "She should have called me!"

"There are seven tapes," Tony tells her instead. "If you going to listen to them, you need to call your family to let them know you'll be a little late. I think it's too soon for your parents to hear any of this."

"Yeah. You're right."

Darcy makes a call to Steve, telling him that something's come up and she needs to see to it. He seems a bit worried, but she assures him that everything's fine and that she'd be in later that night. He's not okay with her leaving so suddenly, but after telling him it concerns her little sister he relents and makes her promise to be careful with whatever she's doing.

Her parents don't really question her as to why she's staying out so late, but Mrs. Baker is happy enough to feed a national icon and get her mind off of other things so Mr. Baker just tells Darcy not to be too late otherwise her mother might try to make a move on her boyfriend. Darcy snorts and bids him goodbye, she then collecting herself before telling Tony to play the tape.

She listens to all thirteen reasons, starting with **Justin** who leaves her seething at the fact that he did nothing to dispel the rumors he helped spread about her baby sister. **Jessica's** reason isn't so bad, it being something that almost every friendship goes through when a boy is added to a friendship consisting of two girls, but then **Alex's** misdeeds comes to light and Darcy wants to strangle the boy for being the reason her baby sister was groped without her consent.

**Tyler,** Liberty High's very own photographer, turns out to be a stalker and snapped a picture of her sister in a compromising position with a fellow female student is another reason Hannah couldn't handle life anymore. Darcy is angry the boy would spread the picture around school, but is even angrier at the girl **Courtney** for being so scared that people would find out it was her in the picture locking lips with her sister that she spread even worse rumors about Hannah, further labeling Hannah as a slut.

Darcy wants to throat punch **Marcus** for only being interested in her sister because he thought she was going to be an easy lay, but she wants to castrate **Zach** for being a petty little boy all because Hannah told him she wouldn't accept an apology from him. Hannah was obviously fed up and upset with everything the group of boys was doing to her, but it only worsened when Zach got dismissed in front of their peers. Then when Hannah tried to show him how much his petty actions hurt her, he refused to acknowledge her when she wrote a heartbreaking anonymous note that got read in front of the entire class. He knew he was hurting her, but he just didn't care.

**Ryan** is a little shit for stealing a poem of Hannah's and publishing it in the school's magazine without her permission, but even something so little caused ex-friends to ridicule Hannah for her feelings when they realized it was she who wrote it. The tapes then refer back to **Justin** again and Darcy has to stop it when she realizes what he did. How the boy could live with the knowledge that he let his best friend rape his girlfriend was beyond disgusting, and Darcy aches that she wasn't there for her sister who was forced to witness such a heinous crime.

**Sheri's** tape is not only heartbreaking, but terrifying as well and Darcy knows these tapes are going to have to be turned over to the Police because the girl's actions caused the death of a fellow school mate and Hannah had to live with that on her conscious since she was in the car as well. She can't believe everything her sister had been through and when she thinks she can't listen anymore, Tony tells her she must.

**Clay's** tape breaks Darcy's heart. Her little sister was obviously in love with the boy who she claims was never meant to be on the tapes, but to tell the rest of her story he needed to be on it. After listening to it, Tony tells her that Clay was very much in love with Hannah as well and Darcy cries for what could have been.

Darcy ends up puking her guts out when she hears about **Bryce.** Not only was this Justin's best friend who raped Jessica, but he was also the guy who raped Hannah and then pretended as if nothing happened when they bumped into each other in the hall. Darcy rants and raves, and finds herself being cradled by a teenager as she listens to her sister relive everything. She cries and cries and cries, but after being assured there's only one last tape she goes on.

**Mr. Porter** shocks Darcy, he being the one person Hannah should have been able to trust what with him being the school counselor. Hannah tried to tell Mr. Porter what went on with her, everything that happened to bring her to him, but he did nothing. The most advice he could give her was to look the other way after finding out she was raped by a Senior, that there was only so many months of school left and she'd never have to see him again.

Darcy is heartbroken and pissed, and all she can do is cry. Her little sister went through hell and she didn't even know about it.

"You can't blame yourself," Tony murmurs. "Hannah hid everything and she hid it well. I didn't even know she went through this kind of stuff. I mean I knew of some of the stuff happening, but I didn't know it had been this bad."

All around them is dark, the sun long gone and city lights twinkling in the distance. Darcy sniffles. "Take me home."

Tony hesitates, but eventually puts the tapes away and starts up the car. "I'll grab you a burger before dropping you off. I don't want Captain America pissed at me for keeping his girl out late and not feeding her."

She snorts and giggles, but the amusement quickly fades into nothing.

"They can't get away with this," she says once Tony's parked in front of her mother's home.

"What do you want do?"

Darcy turns to face him. "Continue watching the kids like Hannah wanted. If anyone deviates from the plan, make the tapes public."

Tony's eyebrows raise in surprise. "How public are we talking?"

"I want the school and the kids to know just who's at fault. Give me your phone," she then says and accepts the device when Tony hands it over. She quickly plugs in her number. "If anyone deviates from the plan, call me. Send me mp3 files of the tapes and I'll play the first file all the way from New York. I know someone who can hack the school's PA system, so it'll be hard for the school to shut it down. After that, once everyone's talking, drop off the tapes at the police station. That little Bryce bastard is not getting away with what he did to my baby sister."

"And if no one deviates from the plan?"

"Someone's bound to," Darcy mumbles, blinking back tears. "Someone _has_ to, but if not.. the tapes are going public either way. I will not let all of this be buried. Some of these kids aren't really guilty of anything except for bullying, but Bryce and Marcus, Tyler, Sheri and Mr. Porter need to pay for what they've done."

Tony nods. "If that's what you think is best."

"I'm not sure what to think. All I know is that I'm very pissed, but these are kids we're dealing with and I can't tase one of them like I would anyone else. Well, except for Mr. Porter, but he's lucky. I don't want to ruin the game yet."

Tony shakes his head slowly, a smile slowly forming. "I can't believe you're Hannah's sister. You're actually kind of scary."

"You think I'm scary? Just wait until the Avengers find out what happened to my little sister. They didn't know her, but they adore me. Especially the Black Widow."

"Shit."

"Yep." Darcy gathers her bag of food, quietly thanking Tony once again. Standing on the sidewalk, she leans down to peer in through the open passenger side window. "Goodbye, Tony. We'll be in touch." And with that, she straightens and walks up the sidewalk to the front door.

She wasn't there for her sister when Hannah needed her most, but she was definitely going to be there now and deliver justice. Even is the justice is too little, too late.

**Author's Note:**

> If you've made it this far, I did warn you about MAJOR SPOILERS for the 13RW.
> 
> I know Darcy is a little.. dark(?) in this, but grief makes people do stupid things. 
> 
> I also like to believe that after Clay listens to them, Tony introduces him to Darcy over a phone call and Darcy tells Clay that she doesn't blame him for anything.


End file.
